icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Reid
| birth_place = Kirkland, Qc, CAN | ntl_team = Canada | draft = 208th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 2001 }} Brandon Reid (born March 9, 1981) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who has spent parts of three seasons in the National Hockey League. He is now playing with the Rapperswil-Jona Lakers of the Swiss National League A Playing career Junior career Reid was a junior star for the Halifax Mooseheads of the QMJHL, but was passed over in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft on account of his size, and was not signed by the New York Rangers after being invited to their training camp that fall. However, he established himself as a legitimate NHL prospect after a superb performance at the 2000 World Junior Championships, where he dazzled with his speed and skill, scoring 9 points in 7 games in helping Canada to a bronze medal. He finished the 1999–2000 season with 124 points in 62 games for Halifax, and helped them reach the Memorial Cup where he was named the tournament's most sportsmanlike player. Following the season, he was selected 208th overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. For the 2000–01 season, he was dealt to the Val d'Or Foreurs, where he continued to dominate the QMJHL and formed a deadly partnership with linemate Simon Gamache. He finished the season with 126 points in 57 games, and added 42 more in 21 playoff games to help Val d'Or reach the Memorial Cup, where he was named Most Sportsmanlike Player for the second consecutive year. He also helped Canada to another bronze medal at the 2001 World Junior Championships. Pro career Reid signed with the Canucks and turned pro for the 2001–02 season and had a decent season for the Manitoba Moose, Vancouver's AHL affiliate, with 37 points in 60 games, although more was expected in some circles given his junior dominance. He improved considerably in 2002–03 as he led the Moose with 36 assists and 54 points, and impressively added 5 points in 7 games when called up to Vancouver, including a two-goal effort against the Nashville Predators. He also played regularly for the Canucks in the playoffs, replacing Trevor Letowski on the team's checking line and impressing with his speed and energy. Following his strong showing in the 2003 playoffs, Reid was expected to stick with the Canucks as a regular for the 2003–04 season. However, he was again sent back down to Manitoba. After a slow start, he finished well to again lead the Moose in assists and points. However, his relationship with the Canucks organization deteriorated as he felt he was not being given a fair shake, and that less deserving players were being called up to the NHL ahead of him. He appeared in only 3 NHL games in 2003–04, recording a single assist. Following the season, Reid became a restricted free agent, and due to the NHL lock out, then signed with the Hamburg Freezers of the DEL. He would quickly establish himself as an impact player in Europe, leading Hamburg in assists and points. After a season in Germany, he signed with Rapperswil-Jona of the Swiss Nationalliga A. After a solid season in Switzerland, Reid and the Canucks patched up their differences and agreed to a new one-year contract for the 2006–07 season. However, Reid would again find himself in Manitoba where he struggled with just 32 points in 53 games, spending much time in the press box due to the AHL's veteran rule. Reid was held pointless in a three-game callup to Vancouver. Called up for the team's final playoff game, he contributed a key assist on a goal by Alex Burrows. At the conclusion of the 2006–07 season, Reid became an unrestricted free agent, and signed with the DEG Metro Stars of the DEL in Germany. Reid led his team in scoring for the 08/09 season, and was named MVP of the 08/09 playoffs. Reid played for the DEG Metro Stars for three seasons. Reid has since returned to the Swiss club Rapperswil-Jona Lakers, signing in April 2010. Awards and achievements * Named to QMJHL Second All-Star Team (1999–2000) * Named Memorial Cup Most Sportsmanlike Player (2000, 2001) * Named to QMJHL First All-Star Team (2000–01) * Named CHL Most Sportsmanlike Player (2000–01) * Named to CHL Second All-Star Team (2000–01) * Won QMJHL Championship (2001) * Won Bronze Medal at World Junior Championships (2000, 2001) * Led Manitoba Moose (AHL) in scoring (2002–03, 2003–04) * Led Hamburg Freezers (DEL) in scoring (2004–05) * Led DEG Metro Stars (DEL) in scoring (2008–09) * Named Playoff MVP (DEL) (2008–09) Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1981 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:DEG Metro Stars players Category:Halifax Mooseheads alumni Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Val-d'Or Foreurs alumni Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:DEG Metro Stars players Category:Rapperswil-Jona Lakers players